Despair Variant: Toko
by Songbird45
Summary: The first in an experimnat series of short stories with the charcters from Dangnaronpa, these focus on what would happen if the students had been effected with despair while in Hope’s Peak. This one depicts Toko, and how the despai causes her to unite with her alternate self to go on a rampage


The first night Toko woke up to the sound of music on her T.V in her room. The sound was sickening, like music being played in reverse. She got up from her bed annoyed and faced the T.V, trying to figure out a way to turn it off. Without warning, the television changed and showed gruesome murder, students who appeared to from Hope's Peak, brutally murdering each other. Toko fell back with tears in her eyes as the video continued to play, but she could not bring herself to look away.

"No...no..what is this?" Her eyes began to widen and a cold feeling began to pass through her body, as if someone was sticking a cold metal rod into her body. A smile began to appear in her face, just as the video had finished.Despair ran through her body, through her mind as laughter began to fill the room. Toko clutched her head and laughing violently, like two voices were laughing at once. She stood up from the ground and reached under her dress, pulling out an extremely long pair of scissors. With two voices she spoke aloud,

"We're finally in harmony. We don't need to write or kill pretty boys," She giggled to herself as she walked toward the door, "We just need despair, that's all. And I know just who to start with,"

Toko walked out into the hallway, her shoes clicking against the floor as she looked at each room, dragging her scissors along the wall. Finally she found what she had been searching for, the room with the boy's face on it she had seen early in the gym. She smiled as she stroked the picture, the boy's blonde hair and piercing blue eyes staring back at her from the door. She began to knock furiously, giggling loudly as she did so. When she placed her ahead against the door, she could hear grumbling and movement. She backed up and clutched the knife aginst her body, waiting patiently for the door to open. She hear him click the lock, and stepped back just as he opened the door,

"Who the hell do you think you-" Before he could finish, the scissor plunged deep into his chest. As he looked at her with wide eyes, he coughed blood and fell to the ground. Toko began to laugh manically, taking out two more scissors and plunging them into his back. The boy groaned loudly, and sprawled across the floor as blood poured from all his wounds. Toko kneeled in front of him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Your money couldn't save you this time, Ultimate affluent prodigy. Maybe in the next life!" As her laughter filled the halls, doors began to open in investigation. The pop star was the first to emerge from her room, and when she saw what had happened, screamed loud enough to wake everyone. She quickly shut the door as Toko arose, removing the scissors from her victim. She began to run feverishly through the halls, throwing scissors at the doors. Suddenly in front of her, a student named Sakura stepped in front of her, staring at her with a deadly serious face. Too frowned and threw one of the scissors at her, only to have it be caught and crushed in the hand of the giant.

"No fair," Toko mocked as she drew out two more scissors and a smile spread across her face. Sakura, still unflinching, spoke calmly

"What are you doing? Why did you kill him?" Toko began to laugh loudly, tears pouring from her eyes as Sakura watched in silence. The door next to them opened, and out came a girl with a red tracksuit and ponytail. The insanity of the night seemed to have escaped her until his moment, when she saw Toko standing there, clutching the scissors and dripping with blood.

"Sakura?" The words barely left her mouth before Toko lunged at her, sticking one of the scissors in her eye, the other in her breast. Sakura cried out as the girl dropped to the floor, barely making a whimper as the life left her body. The giant girl ran toward her now dead classmate, clutching her body as Toko stood above, wiping off the blades.

"This is why I'm doing it silly. For that look on your face right now," Before she knew what was happening, Toko was flung to the other side of the room. Sakura had thrown her across just by grabbing her ankle and pushing forward. The martial artist rose, with pure hatred emanating from her eyes like lightning bolts. Sakura moved quickly toward her as Toko struggled to pull herself off the ground. The giant grabbed Toko by the throat, squeezing it tightly as she lifted her into the air.

"You'll pay for what you did…" Toko dropped her scissors but the smile never left her face as the oxygen began to leave her body. Then, another boy ran and grabbed Sakura's arm in an attempt to force her to drop Toko. Toko recognized him as Makoto, the ultimate lucky student.

"You can't kill her Sakura! We can't kill!" The words seemed to have some effect on the student as she loosened her grip on Toko, who fell to the ground gasping for air.

"You know that's not what she would have wanted…" The hatred began to leave Sakura's eyes as relaxed. As Makoto turned to continue to talk to Sakura, a giggle erupted and Makoto fell to the floor as blood flew into the air. Toko had slit his ankle, and laughed as she tried to rise up. Sakura grabbed Toko's head, and slammed it into the wall with all her might. The giggling suddenly stopped. The hallway grew quiet except for Makoto's pained breathing. He and Sakura looked at what remained of Toko in disgust and horror. Her blades laid next to her corpse, still stained with the blood of the victims she had taken in such a short time. When Makoto looked closely at the body, he could sense something about her. She didn't kill out of malice or insainty. She had killed all for the sake of despair.


End file.
